Osaka Gakuen's Flower
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Five years have passed since Mizuki left Osaka after the discovery of her secret. She gets a letter in the mail, along with a plane ticket – she’s been requested at a special get-together of her old class! And to be requested to come as her true gender...


Osaka Gakuen's "Flower"

Summary: Five years have passed since Mizuki left Osaka after the discovery of her secret. She gets a letter in the mail, along with a plane ticket – she's been requested at a special get-together of her old class! And to be requested to come as her true gender, as well… MILD SPOILERS

-----------------

Mizuki read the letter once more.

_Ashiya Mizuki,_

_We request your attendance at Osaka High School's five-year get-together._

_We are aware of your 'special' situation, but we still request that you make the time. If money is a problem, don't worry; we've included a plane ticket, and your boarding will be taken care of as well, if need be – a room has been prepared for you in your old dorm. This is largely on part of many of our former students requesting your attendance._

The rest was a bunch of times, dates, and signatures. She was surprised – a good five people from high up on the school board had signed it personally.

She smiled, and held it close to her chest. Of _course_ she'd go – after all, the boys from Osaka were her friends. She looked at the P.S, then blanched. "_Please wear formal wear. In your case, Ashiya-san, that means a dress._"

Mizuki sighed. It was unavoidable.

But that wouldn't stop her from playing a little trick… She smiled lightly, then laughed.

-----------------

Mizuki watched as, for the second time in her life, her long locks landed on her bathroom floor. She'd grown it out after coming back to California, but now, it was gone again. She carefully cut the remainder of the long strands. It was in the same style as it had been when she went to Osaka. She smiled to herself. She hadn't changed much, other than the fact that she was a little taller. She was still flat as a board (much to her displeasure).

She could still pass as a boy.

She walked down the hall of her apartment, clad only in a tank top and her underwear (boxer-cut; they were more comfortable, though she was teased about it by Julia).

She pulled out her most precious possession from under her bed: her Osaka High School uniform.

-----------------

Umeda glared at his watch. Where the hell was Ashiya? Her flight had gotten her half an hour ago!

"Sensei!"

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He turned, and saw a flying, monkey-like creature fly into him, practically knocking him over with the force of the hug.

Needless to say, more than a few people stopped to stare. Not only was this high-school student hugging someone, but hugging their _sensei_ in such a… familiar… way?

Umeda peeled her off. "Idiot. You're in Japan."

Mizuki laughed nervously. "Guess I forgot. I really missed you, sensei. It's good to see you're doing well!"

Umeda stared at her for a few seconds. "…Your hair's still short."

"I cut it off last week," Mizuki smiled brightly.

Umeda slapped his forehead. "And you're still flat-chested, I see."

"Hey!" Mizuki pouted. "That's mean!"

"Why are you wearing your old uniform?" Umeda asked dryly, gesturing to the blazer Mizuki had donned. The pants, which had once been a little too big, were now a perfect fit.

She winked. "I'm gonna play a joke," she said quietly. "Julia and I plotted this together, and I'm sorry, but I can't let you in on it."

Umeda gaped at her for a moment, taken back. Why that sneaky little monkey and her blonde friend…

"The letter said I could stay at the dorms," she smiled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we get going now?" Umeda muttered.

---------------------

Mizuki checked to make sure everything was right. She had a small bag in her hand, with her 'secret weapon' tucked into it, folded up so that it didn't show. Her old best friend, her vest, was in place – with a bra underneath, at Julia's insistence. According to the curly-haired blonde, the plan wouldn't work unless she was wearing one. She had made a few alterations to her blazer, but nothing that would be noticed right away.

She stepped out into the hall. She recognized dozens of faces instantly. Tennouji and Kanna were over in one corner, along with a group of the karate club. Tennouji had a small toddler perched on his shoulders, and Kanna was round with another one on the way – probably only a few weeks away.

Mizuki felt a smile break out onto her face. She sidled through the crowd, trying not to draw attention to herself. She stopped by a few people who said "hello" to her politely, but it was obvious that they didn't really know who she was.

She reached her destination: the locker room at the other end of the gym. She slipped in when no one was looking.

She had maybe a minute. That was all she needed; she removed her slacks, slipped her 'secret weapon' on, and pulled the pants back up, adjusting the hems and bunching up a bit of cloth so that it looked natural. The blazer covered most of it, so that would work out just fine.

She exited the locker room with fifteen seconds to spare.

She stared when she saw a familiar face step up onto the platform to her right. Nanba-sempai had gotten even better looking with age, if that was to be believed.

"We are the graduated classes from Osaka Gakuen; and we're more unique than most of the other ones. As you all know, five years ago, we had a flower hidden among us," Nanba said. He was almost like an actor in a chick-flick or something.

"I'm proud to be able to say that this flower was hidden among my own dorm; Ashiya Mizuki!"

A large majority of the school let out shouts, showing their support of Mizuki's 'escapade'.

Mizuki took her cue and stepped forward. She stepped onto the stage, and walked calmly over to Nanba.

Nanba glanced over; he hadn't been told she was coming… "And here we have it. The one girl that practically collapsed all of Osaka – Osaka Gakuen's Flower!"

The room burst into cheers. Mizuki saw a head of bright orange hair, and wide, shocked eyes. Next to him was Mizuki's black-haired idol.

Mizuki smiled widely. "It's great to be back in Japan, everyone! I _was_ asked to wear a dress for the occasion, but… Well, I decided to opt for something a little different." There was a round of clapping, laughing, and a few wolf whistles.

Mizuki's hand fell to her pants clip. A few guys stared, as if anticipating what she was about to do.

She heard a scream from the back, and saw Sekime, Nakao, and a few of her other old dorm mates holding a panicking Nakatsu back. Sano was staring up at her, eyes cool and calm.

She felt the cloth drop around her ankles, and kicked it off.

Underneath the baggy fabric of her pants, she'd changed into loose, high-school-girl style knee-high socks. Julia had made a 'female' version of the Osaka High School uniform; Mizuki removed her blazer, revealing the button-up shirt with Osaka's logo, a sweater-vest, and a skirt that reached to just above her knees, pleated and flowing.

She heard more than a few guys gasp in surprise.

She smiled brightly. "I'm proud to be the only female student that has ever gone to Osaka!"

Nakatsu fell with a loud thunk to the floor. A pool of blood spread from around his head. Mizuki sweatdropped, a little disturbed.

Sano stepped forward, and leapt nimbly onto the stage. The room fell silent.

Sano took Mizuki's hand, and pulled her into a hug, her face against his chest. Mizuki heard a few cat calls.

"I told you that I'd come to you," Sano whispered.

Mizuki smiled up at him. "I got the invite. I just opted to come."

Sano's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "That's so you, Mizuki."

Mizuki glowed with happiness. She loved it when he said her name.

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. Mizuki felt her cheeks light up. In the back of the room, Nakatsu began freaking out, and had to be beaten into submission (mostly by Nakao, who was yelling at him about ruining such a monumental moment).

Mizuki felt Sano's lips part from hers, and her cheeks lit up at once. "S…Sano…"

Sano closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and fell to one knee, still holding her hand. "Mizuki… will you—"

"Yes," she said loudly, not even letting him finish his sentence. She barreled into him, her smile lighting up practically the whole room. "Yes!"

The unsuspecting Sano fell backwards onto the stage, a half-crying, half-laughing Mizuki on top of him. He sighed. _I try to be romantic, and this little monkey is too impatient to even let me get the whole question out…_ he thought fondly. Oh well. She was his monkey.


End file.
